Welcome to Dauntless
by dauntlessprincesss
Summary: NOT TOLD FROM TRIS OF TOBIAS'S POV The war never happened. Find out what happens to an amity transfer!
1. Chapter 1

The air. It was whooshing around me, creating the illusion that I was flying. In a sense, I was. I hit the black net with a thump, and as it engulfed me I closed my eyes for a second. I saw the cold, unforgiving eyes of my father as my blood sizzled on the hot coals.

"First jumper an amity! Dang Tris! That's almost as weird as you!" I heard a voice call as I opened my eyes.

"Name?" The short girl with the blond hair and the bird tattoos asked.

"You can't choose again." The tall attractive man with the deep blue eyes said.

"Umm, well," I stuttered.

I heard someone else hit the net.

"Come on, blue eyes, we haven't got all day! I'm Uriah, by the way." He said with a wink

"Nice rhyme, Uriah." the girl with the bird tattoos said with a smile. "Choose! You can become a different person, so choose wisely."

She said it much nicer than mr. handsome over there. "Zee. Yeah. I'm Zee." I finally said.

"And I'm Four. Let everyone know that Zee was the first jumper!" mr. handsome yelled.

"I'm on it!" Someone else yelled. A few seconds later, people materialized around us, yelling and laughing about something I didn't know. The girl pushed me into the crowd, and said, "I'm Tris, go have fun!" My arm was taken by someone I didn't know, and a cup was shoved into my hand. I took a sip, and immediately spit it out onto Uriah.

"What! Don't like grey goose in your apple juice?" He said with a wink, wiping it off of his dark, chiseled arms.

"Hardly. It's only apple juice where I come from." I say, winking back.

"I'll catch you later." He said, turning around to help another kid off the net.

The party thing continued for another half hour, until another girl, probably one of our instructors jumped onto Uriah's shoulders, then grabbed Tris's arm and stood up.  
"Welcome, initiates! I'm Christina, this is Uriah, who I am currently standing on, this hottie over here is Four, and this is Tris!" She yelled. "We are your instructors! Dauntless born are coming with me and Uriah, and transfers are going with Tris and Four! Go! Now! And y'all dauntless, clean this place up before Max cleans it with your faces!" I took that Christina probably transferred from candor, because she was so curt.

Another initiate walked over to me, and I quickly realized who it was. I had been in such a funk because of my father's disappointment, I hadn't even realized he was here. "So, Zooey, your became dauntless, too? I'm surprised that you didn't stay in amity." He drawled.

"Actually, it's Zee now, and I am not surprised at all that you choose dauntless. After all, the dauntless are ruthless, aren't they."

"Now Zee," he said, putting emphasis on my new name,"the past is the past."

I did nothing but clench my hands into fists. And punch him. I did that too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zee!" Four yelled. "What the hell?!"

"He-" I started

"No, it's cool. Your in dauntless. You just startled me. You were amity, so violence is a bit, unexpected." He said.

"She just punched me, and that's all you say?!" Adam yelled.

"Yeah. Your in dauntless now. Shut up, or your factionless." Tris said.

He shut up, and ripped some fabric off his red shirt to stop the blood from flowing from his nose. I looked down at my fist, red with his blood, and wiped it on my yellow pants. I wanted it to show. I don't know why, I just did.

"This is the pit!" Tris called out.

"The pit? Creative name!" an ex-candor said, laughing with his friends.

Four grabbed his shirt, and threw him past the doorway.

"Oh." He said, humbled. Oh indeed. I thought. It was, well, a pit.

"Do us a favor, and don't doubt the dauntless, Jack." Tris said.

A girl dressed in erudite blue leaned over to me and said, "so, the pit, huh."

"Yeah. I don't really know how else to describe it." I replied. "I'm Zee."

"I know. First jumpers always hard to forget. I'm Amber." She said, as she removed her glasses. "These things are stupid. I don't even need mine!"

"Yeah, it's probably good to get rid of our old faction things." I said.

A pretty blond candor girl flounced up to Amber and I. "Uggh! Don't you think Four is so hot?! And Uriah, to! I think that guys are just hotter once your a full dauntless. I'm Honey, by the way. Hey! We should go shopping for dauntless cloths later! What do you guys think?" She said it all quite fast, and it took me and Amber a bit to process it.

"Sure!" I said. "I am so done with red and yellow!"

"Yeah! I mean, if we want in, we might as well look in, right?!" Amber mused.

"And that, Zee, is the wisdom of the erudite!" Honey said. We all giggled. These girls felt way more normal talking to, instead of the old ones back in amity. All they wanted to talk about were ribbons and horses. I was seemingly the only one who had any sense. But then again, I didn't eat the bread.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Zee, give us the deets! Why did your fist meet with Adam's face!" Honey prodded.

"Yeah! Why?" Amber asked.

"Well, umm..." I started

"Come on gurrll" a male voice taunted.

"Jack. Hey." Honey said.

"Hey Hea-" he began.

"Honey." She corrected. "It's Honey now."

"Oh. Yeah. So! Dauntless! You liking it?" Jack awkwardly said.

"Of course she is! Hi guys, I'm Ben by the way!" a dauntless born said, coming up behind Jack. "How could she not?"

"Exactly! I'm Josh." the other dauntless born said with a wink.

"Yeah I like it. Now scoot your butts away from us! We are having a conversation!" Honey shouted.

"Okay! See ya later Amber, Zee and Honey!" Ben called out from behind Josh, and walked to the tattoo parlor with the other boys.

"They're kinda cute!" Amber remarked. "So, continue! You and punched Adam! Why?"

"Well, I came to dauntless to escape amity. Everyone there is just way to lovey dovey, but that's probably because they spike the bread." I began.

"They spike the bread? With what?" Amber asked.

"Peace serum. It's the only was to ensure that no fights will happen."

"Oh!" Honey exclaimed. "Now I understand why I felt so happy after eating the bread there!"

"Yeah. Now let me continue." I said. "Adam was amity to. We were dating. Everything was happy. We were going to stay in amity together. We decided that early on in our relationship, because we were both 15. But about 2 months in to it, he started to pressure me into, well, into doing things with him. And I hated that. But he kept on doing it, and I had to give in because he started hurting me, to make sure that I did it. He told me that if I told, he would make me hurt a lot worse. So I transferred to dauntless to try and get some courage."

Amber and Honey stood there, shocked. "So, he did that to you?" Amber tentatively asked.

"Yeah! I totally believe it! And we have to do something!" Honey said, getting really exited.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said with a wink. "Meet me here after dinner, both of you. I can't tell you know because-"

"Because why?" A cold voice asked.

I turned around. "Adam."


	4. Chapter 4

"I heard you lovely ladies talking about me." Adam drawled, his eyes cold as ice.

Honey stepped in front of me, and said "Nothing nice, don't worry."

"Nothing nice? Adam is perfectly good!" A dauntless born said, coming into the clothes shop.

"Of course, Q! Our buddy Adam is very kind." Another dauntless born said.

Amber looked at me, a question in her eyes. She motioned to her fist, and a barely nodded in agreement. She took a step back, then tackled the dauntless born named Q.

"What the hell?!" Q yelled. "Get this knows off of me, Asher!"

The other dauntless born jumped on Amber. Honey then grabbed him, and pulled him off of her. His shirt came up a bit to reveal a patch of dauntless flames on his toned stomach.

"Not very dauntless of you to get beat up by a girl." Honey said coolly, and then promptly kicked him in the groin.

I looked at Adam. We were the only two who weren't fighting. He met my eyes, and they had a certain fire in them. I fire that I had only seen right before my body became battered, and I had to claim I fell out of a tree. And then, Adam threw himself on me. He grabbed my shirt with one of his hands, and dragged me close to him.

"Stay away from me. Don't tell anyone else. You will be factionless if you do. Trust me. You never could fight back, and you never will. You are a coward." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not a coward." I yelled. "You are. You hit a girl to make yourself feel good. You are a dirty, rotten, coward. So you stay away! I will be dauntless! You will be whatever the hell you want. But what you won't be, is brave." With that, I kicked him off of me, and walked out of the shop, leaving Honey and Amber behind.  
_page break_

I found myself sitting in a dark hallway. It was deserted, except for me. I was so embarrassed about what Adam had done. I couldn't let him do that to me anymore. He had always been abusive, but he had never done it in front of people before. He never let anyone know. I guess dauntless was changing him, already. I burst out into tears, afraid of what would happen later during initiation.

I heard soft footsteps coming my way. I looked up through my tears, and say Uriah, my instructor coming towards me. He sat down beside me, and snaked his arm around me, and pulled me close.

He whispered, "Hey, Zee, what's up?"

I responded with nothing but more tears flowing down my face.

"Shhhh. You don't have to cry. I'll be here for you. All of the instructors are, to. So are your friends. I say you with Jack, Josh, Ben, Amber, and Honey. They look like good people. They really do! It's okay. Can you tell me what's up?"

I wiped my tears from my face and told him about what had happened in the clothing store. The whole time, he looked at me and listened. Like he really cared. But he was an instructor, so who was I kidding. It was his job to do this.

After I finished my story, he looked at me and said, "Edge him out of rankings. In my year, there were these pansycakes who stabbed someone in the eye with a butter knife. And then, the same people then tried to kill Tris. Don't tell her that I'm telling you this, because she would kill me. But the tried to fling her over the chasm, but she was saved by Four. They are together now, just don't tell anyone. They like to let initiates figure it out."

I laughed weakly at that. "I won't tell. What happened to those... Pansycakes?"

"Yeah, that's the word. Dauntless insult for coward. One of them killed themselves by jumping into the chasm, two of them were edged out and ate factionless, and one was placed 5th, and works in the control room. Him and Tris are slowly making things better."

"Oh." I replied. "Harsh."

"But they deserved it. Now go find your friends. Protect each other. I gotta go, so goodbye!" Uriah said, getting up. He walked out of the hallway, and I did to. I had to go tell Honey that the hottie Uriah was probably flirting with me!


	5. Chapter 5

I found Amber and Honey at dinner in the dauntless dining hall. Together, the three of us walked up to get our food.

"So, Zee, where did you run off to after you kicked Adam?" Honey asked, grabbing her hamburger.

"I ran to a deserted hallway. And guess what!" I asked.

"What?!" Amber cried.

"I think Uriah was flirting with me!" I said. They both grinned. "Don't tell anyone! It just has to be a secret!"

"Fine. But you better tell us everything?" Honey said. Amber and I laughed as we sat down at a table. Josh, Ben and Jack slid in next to us.

"Have you tried the cake?" Josh raved.

"Oh my god it's as good as ice cream!" Jack said.

Honey grabbed her fork and took some off of Ben's plate.

"No, it's better than ice cream! Try it Amber!" Honey said, taking more of Ben's cake.

"Better than the fizzy drinks, that's for sure! Amber chuckled.

"Let me try some!" I said.

"None of mine!" Ben good-naturedly yelled.

"Fine. I'll get my own!" I said, standing up to get some cake.

I walked up to the cake table and got myself a heaping slice. On my way back, I bumped into Tris.

"Oh! Tris! I'm really sorry! Are you okay?!" I asked, brushing cake crumbs from her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine! How has your first day in dauntless been?" She asked.

"It's been," I stopped for a second. "Interesting." I finally said.

"Oh. What did you do?" She asked.

"I went shopping with some friends, me and my ex got in a huge fight, and I found a hallway and cried a bit." I said.

"Was it the one with the red and gold dragon hangings?" Tris asked."Yeah! How did you know?" I replied, a bit stunned.

"Well, during my initiation, some horrible things happened. Uriah found me in that hallway after Edward got stabbed in the eye, and he took me zip lining. It was the first time I felt dauntless. You should come when it's time to do it!" Tris said, her eyes glazed over with memory. She walked back to her table, and I saw her give Four a kiss.

I thought to myself, "guess it's true they are together," and sat back down at my table. The rest of dinner came as a blur, because I was lost in thought.  
_page break_

I got under my covers and sighed. It had been a long day, but we would be training tomorrow. I closed my eyes as the sounds of the room began to subdue into a quiet murmur.

I woke up to someone sobbing. I think it was Jacques, an erudite transfer. I wanted to comfort him. I started to move myself to get up, but someone else was at his bed. I think his name is Kurt, and I think he is also an erudite transfer. I watch as Kurt picks him up, and carries him out the door. Right before the door closes, I see Jacques lift up his head, and kiss Kurt on the mouth. The door closed.

"Hmm." I thought to myself. "They aren't the only ones with a dirty little secret." I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning feeling terrible. The fight with Adam really took a lot out of me. I looked around noticing that Kurt and Jacques were still sleeping. I guess they were out for a while last night. I grabbed the new clothes that Honey, Amber and I bought yesterday, and put them on. Honey and Amber were probably already at breakfast, so I walked down with a girl named Nina.

"So your an amity transfer." Nina said, swishing her long brown hair around as we walked.

"Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?" I asked. I didn't like Nina much. She was so conceded.

"No! I asked because I wanted to know if you knew Adam!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why." I said.

"No reason!" She said, and then quickly walked over to the table where Payton, a dauntless born with big red curls sat.

I got my food, and looked around for Amber and Honey. They were sitting with the instructors. Puzzled, I walked over and slid into the seat between Honey and Uriah. Amber gave me a pointed look and winked. I looked down because I was blushing furiously!

"So." Four started, putting his fork down, "How are you liking dauntless?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's great!" Amber said, batting her eyelashes. Four immediately put his arm around Tris and pulled her close. "Oh! Are you two, together?" Amber asked. This time she was the one who was blushing.

Tris laughed. "Yes! We have been together since my initiation, were we fell in love! She said, looking up at Four. She gave him a kiss.

"So! What wonders are initiation going to bring us today?" Honey asked.

"It's a secret!" Christina said. A tall man with floppy hair and a crease between his eyes came over and gave her a kiss.

"Gotta head off to patrols, see you later baby!" He said. He walked away.

"You and Will are just to cute!" Uriah said with a wink in a falsetto.

"Right!" Honey trilled.

"Aww get up you lumps! Let's go throw some knives!" Christina said.

"Ooh! Is that what we are gonna do today?" I asked Uriah.

"Shh, don't tell!" He said, getting up from the table and follow Christina out of the dining hall.

"Initiates! Follow me and Four!" Tris yelled. All of the initiates got up, and started to follow behind.

Honey, Amber and I lagged behind a bit, and so did Adam, Asher, Nina and Payton. We could hear Nina and Payton arguing about something, and Asher and Adam laughing about it. We heard a smack, so we turned around. Nina had smacked Payton, and Adam was doubled over laughing. Nina turned on him, and hit him to. I laughed so hard, Honey had to help me stay up.

We turned into a room with knives on a table. Four motioned for us to grab one. Each of us did.

"Knife throwing. Today we will learn how to throw knives. We will keep you here until you can hit the target 10 out of 10 times. Good luck." Four said. He then proceeded to throw 10 knives very fast, and they all hit the two center rings on the target. Everybody gasped. Tris, Uriah and Christina were laughing.

I picked up a knife and held it in my right hand. I slowly went through the movements without letting go of the knife. Once I thought I had gotten it, I stepped up to the target. I grabbed the knife. I inhaled, prepared to throw, and released the knife on my exhale. It flew for a couple seconds, and then the room went silent. It hit the center.


	7. Chapter 7

I was the first to throw a knife, not including Four. And I hit the center. Honey and Amber were staring at me. They obviously thought that little miss amity would not be a threat. But I guess I am.

"Wow!" Uriah said looking as awestruck as everybody else. "Now do it 9 more times."

So I did. Every time I threw the knife, it hit the center. They thought it was talent. I knew better. I guess I have to thank David for doing something good.  
_page breakk_

"How did you do that?" A dauntless born named Scarlett asked.

"Yeah! How did you? Your not even dauntless born!" Her friend Liz exclaimed.

"Luck, I guess." I said, lying through my teeth. Thank god I wasn't in candor. I'd be eaten alive there.

"We'll you'll be needing it to survive initiation!" Scarlett said.

"Hey Scarlett," I said, noticing something, "are you with Asher?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course!" She said. "Why are you wondering?" She had a skeptical look on her face.

"Look behind you." I grimly said. She turned around to see Asher in a tight lip lock with Nina.

Scarlett grabbed her knife and walked over to them.

"What's she gonna do?" I asked Liz.

"You'll see." She replied.

Scarlett tapped Asher on the back, and when he turned around, she slapped him. She then grabbed Nina's ponytail, and dragged Nina over to herself. She then promptly hacked off Nina's ponytail right above the rubber band. She handed Nina her ponytail and said, "here you go!" And stalked back to Liz and I.

"It's over, by the way!" She yelled back at Asher.

"I figured!" he shot back.

"My hair!" Nina wailed.

Payton walked over to her and put an arm around her. I looked behind me, and saw all four of our instructors howling with laughter. There was definitely a lot to tell David.


End file.
